Episode 016: Girlfriend Takes Care Of You
Cast * Cannibal Girlfriend (CG) * Masochist Summary The sun is rising and everything seems well. The doors opens as the Cannibal Girlfriend greets her darling. She apologizes if the Masochist was injured when she changed their bandages. The CG also notices the Masochist sleeps longer and never leaves the bed anymore. For breakfast she brought special berries to keep him fresh and healthy. When there isn't a response she decides to feed them the berries herself. With breakfast out of the way the CG decides to comb the Masochist's hair. She compliments their hair and talks about how well their relationship has grown since last time. Rambling on, she tells about her disappointment over missing the opportunity to cut her darling's fingernails. Noting the similarities of today's terrible weather she apologizes for hurting them. Jumping from fear to sweet delusions the CG expresses a need of forgiveness. When her parents learned of the "relationship" both of them got angry enough to warrant her to dispose of them. Returning her attention back to the Masochist she claims now no one can disturb their perfect relationship. Afraid to lose control again she decides to kiss their forehead before returning to housework. Character Notes Cannibal Girlfriend Friendly enough with the Witch to get some limited berries with embalming properties. Masochist Dead by the episode's date due to profuse hemorrhaging. Currently an armless mummy. Trivia Script - Door opens - - Door closes - - Steps - Good morning, darling Did you sleep well? You probably did. You happen sleeping quite soundly nowadays - Giggles - Anyway... I hope I didn't accidentally hurt you when I changed your bandages Do you feel a little better today, darling? Now... Why don't we prepare for the day? Get up now, please. Do you need me to help you again? - Giggles - Okay... But it would be nice if you could at least open your eyes by yourself Darling? It's okay I suppose I must do it for you yet again You know... ...you've been very lazy lately. Oh well... There's nothing that can be done about it Ah! There we are It's so nice to see your lovely eyes... As you can see, I've freshened up the room and opened the windows to let... ...The smell... out I have to keeps things nice for my wonderful darling! ...don't I? - Giggles - Oh... Are you feeling well enough today to get out of bed? No...? That's fine. I was expecting that response anyway. I know you're probably not very hungry You never are these days... But I brought you your breakfast! It's... Your special berries! The ones my unusual friend gave me I know you don't approve of her And that you probably don't like these berries... But think of them as medicine, right? You have to take them to stay fresh and healthy. Remember? So go ahead and eat them... please So are you going to be stubborn again, today? Hm... Then I suppose I have no choice but to feed you. Silly darling. Oh... Don't look at me like that I'm not mad at you or anything I no longer particularly mind doing these simple tasks for you I know it's hard for you to do these things The way you are now. I'll go ahead and feed you the berries Ok? - Chewing - It's fine if you can't swallow them The medicine is already working! - Giggles - Hm... I wonder what I should do now... Oh! I need to brush your hair since I didn't have the time to do it for you yesterday - Brushing - I desperately wanted to tell you that night that I left, your hair It's such a nice color! And so soft it almost makes me jealous! But I thought you'd think I was weird if I said that... - Giggles - But it's not really a problem now, is it? We've grown so... ... so close to each other since then! Now you look lovely, darling You know... Before I came to wake you up, I was thinking "Perhaps today I should cut darling's fingernails!" But then I remembered... that I... Oh well It doesn't really matter anyway, right? I can still cut your toenails Except they haven't really grown much... ... The weather is so awful today! Just like it was in... That night... The night I got carried away and accidentally hurt you. But it's all okay now, right? I know you've forgiven me for what I've done, darling! After all... I'm taking such good care of you now! - Giggles - You know... It makes me so happy that we're living together like this. Just the two of us, together Living peacefully With no one to bother us No one at all... - Giggles - Don't look at me like that, darling! I didn't want to hurt you! My parents came home that night... They saw what I've done. And they... They didn't approve of our relationship! They got angry at me I had to do something about it! And besides... You'll have to agree that it was so much better off without those pesky adults intruding on our relationship! Everything... Everything is perfect now! We're happily living together, and... And I have you all to myself! Nothing can disturb a relationship as perfect as perfect as this one... Nothing at all! And... And no one can be as good to you as I am... Am I right, darling? - Giggles - Oh... And you're probably wondering why I don't kiss you as often, anymore I don't want you to feel self-conscious or anything It's not your fault I'm just afraid of spiraling out of control again I've already hurt you so bad... In so many parts of your body Even your precious, lovely face You know how sorry I am Don't you? You're looking at me angry again... Oh well... I think it's fine if I give you a small (kiss), back on the forehead There! Are you happy now, darling? - Giggles - I think we've fooled around for long enough this morning I'll let you rest while I'll go and clean the house, ok? I'll come back soon! Don't feel lonely without me - Steps - - Door opens - - Door closes - Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__